1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coordinate measuring apparatuses, and more particularly to a coordinate measuring apparatus having high precision.
2. Description of Related Art
Coordinate measuring apparatuses are used to accurately measure characteristics of three-dimensional objects. A coordinate measuring apparatus may include a power assembly, a plurality of air floatation bearings, and a probing unit. The power assembly with the plurality of air floatation bearings moves the probing unit towards a three-dimensional object to measure the three-dimensional object by lightly touching designated surfaces with the probing unit. However, guiding performance and bearing performance of the plurality of air floatation bearings can be poor, which affect accuracy of the coordinate measuring apparatus.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.